totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
Kevin, labeled as The Weird One, is a contestant on Total Drama Tour of the Seas. He was originally with Destinee on the Grey Team, then was placed on Team Dynamite with Cal, Abby, Sarah, Max, and Zoey. Total Drama Tour of the Seas Kevin should be considered an outcast, however, his laidback personality surrounds him with friends. He does many strange things; collects brown (they have to be the exact shade) leaves, makes broccoli milkshakes, makes Justin Bieber hairpieces out of cat hair... but his strangest quality is the fact that he enjoys competition. The adrenaline at the thought that he could be eliminated just makes his blood pressure rise. Kevin did not participate in Season 1. In the Season 2 theme song, he is only seen in the group shot with the contestants can-canning on the pyramid. In the pre-challenge, he chooses Box #4, and gets paired with Destinee, who chose Box #13. He does little to nothing throughout the beginning of the competition, not even challenges. In Bermuda Square, he votes for Harriet randomly. He receives the fourth life ring, and Harriet is sent packing. Again, he doesn't do the challenge in Fright Down Under, and for the first time, receives a vote; from Cal. That night, Kevin voted for Max, again, randomly. Kevin receives the fifth life ring, and Oatmeal is sent home. In Smooth Sailing, he finally competes in a challenge, the laser tag challenge. AJ and Cal continuously target him, and he manages to get him and Destinee in second place. He, again, votes for Xalia randomly, and she ends up going home. In New York, New York, the Grey Team receives no votes, deeming him safe. That night, he votes for Samuel, however, Jade is sent home instead. In Mexico Pity, he is reassigned to Team Dynamite, with Abby, Sarah, Cal, Max, and Zoey. In Island of Nowhere, Kevin's entry receives a 9.5/10, but his team is still sent to elimination. He doesn't vote, but Zoey is automatically eliminated, anyways. In Cats of the Seas, Sarah claims that she doesn't know who Kevin is, and that Destinee dragged him up to that point. Kevin awkwardly insults his team, claiming that he "doesn't like" Sarah, tells Max to "get a grip", tells Abby to "chill out", then doesn't have anything to say about Cal. That night, Team Dynamite and Team Bronson are sent to elimination. After being unable to decide between Cal or Max, he randomly picks Cal, but Max is sent home. In Jamaican Me Crazy, Kevin is in the aqua lounge, and Cal attempts to start a conversation, however, fails. Kevin goes to the Gift Shop and buys a Challenge Pass with his 15 mileage points. He is the fifth person to say "Safe, mon", and his team is safe from elimination. In Bahama Bash, Kevin declares that he is tired of the aqua lounge, and greets everyone on the Top Deck. During the song, Kevin sings two lines. Team Dynamite gets second place, and they are safe. In Revenge of the Losers, Kevin gets locked in the Aqua Lounge with Iris, Brandon, Destinee, and Pablo. When Destinee and Iris begin throwing their heels at the doorknob, Kevin claims that he will do the same, but then realizes what he just said. He is up for elimination at the ceremony, but is safe once Chris calls off the elimination. Trivia *Kevin is played by Kgman04. *Kevin likes the aqua lounge. *He has the longest name on his team (along with Sarah). *Kevin's character picture was drawn by Kgman04. *He shares Room 603 with his former partner, Destinee. Category:Males Category:Team Dynamite Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants